


An Unwelcome Advance

by afteriwake



Series: bathe my soul in colours [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angry Molly, Angry Sherlock, Broken nose, F/M, Face Punching, Happy Ending, Lecherous Anderson, Non-Consensual Kissing, Punching, Rough Kissing, Self-Defense, Threats, Threats of Violence, Victorian Molly Hooper, Victorian Philip Anderson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working in the morgue Anderson makes an unwanted advance upon Molly, which she answers in quite a direct way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwelcome Advance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberowl/gifts).



> So I'm finally getting back to this series, and just in time for Day 2 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week! This was an answer to a kissing meme I put up ages ago where **Amberowl** asked for an Anderson and Molly fic with the prompt " _a kiss with a fist_." This is what my mind came up with.

It was very different working at the morgue at Barts than it had been working at the one in Toronto. The one in Toronto had been brightly lit, full of the most up to date equipment, and for the most part she worked on her own, which was her preference. The morgue here at Barts, however, was in a darkly lit basement, and while the equipment wasn’t outdated, per se, it wasn’t _quite_ up to the standards she was used to. She would have to see if she could fix that, though as a woman, she knew she might have an uphill battle getting the needed resources. Still, if she had Michael Stamford on her side, and could prove herself even with the slightly antiquated equipment as a boon to Scotland Yard, she might be able to succeed.

It was the assistant that she had that made her the most uncomfortable, however. It wasn’t that Anderson was lecherous, exactly, but he seemed to stare a bit too much. Hover a bit more than necessary. She hadn’t told many people that she had found her soul mate; Andrea knew, and her uncle knew, and she was sure by now Sherlock’s family knew, but there had been no formal announcement because Sherlock had yet to actually begin his courtship. There was still the matter of the Queen’s jubilee to settle and while her part in it was done Sherlock and his brother and Andrea were all hard at work making sure it went smoothly. She knew when it was past there would be time, but, for now, it was not important.

But that meant that to a man like Anderson, she was available. There were those men who were unscrupulous enough to take advantage of women who were not their soul mates, or perhaps not unscrupulous but would try to entice them into marriages of convenience until their soul mates could be found. Molly, however, had the feeling the type of dalliance that Anderson wanted did _not_ involve marriage and she was not interested, not again. One such experience had been horrific enough, and now that she had found her soul mate and found him to be a like-minded man she had no interest in anyone else.

But how was she to fend off any advances from Anderson without putting her new found position in jeopardy? 

At the moment it wasn’t a concern, however. They had just finished an autopsy of an elderly woman who had died in her sleep, but the daughter had accused her brother of poisoning her so she had been asked to perform a post-mortem. She had finished washing her hands and then wiped the back of her hand across her brow. “Anderson, if you’ll take Mrs. McNaster to the cold storage now?” she said.

“Very well,” he replied.

She turned to her tools to begin cleaning them when she realized Anderson hadn’t begun to move. “Anderson. _Now_ , please,” she said, her voice insistent.

He looked over at her. “When we’re done, it will be time for a spot of tea, won’t it?” he asked.

She tilted her head slightly. “Yes, I suppose,” she said.

“Would you like to go to the tea shoppe down the lane?” he asked.

She sighed. “Anderson, I don’t think we should have _that_ type of association,” she said. “We should keep things strictly professional.”

“But why?” he asked, coming closer to her. “You’re a red-blooded woman, I’m a red-blooded man. Neither of us are attached. We could have a bit of fun before either of us gets attached to our soul mates, if we ever do.”

He kept coming closer, backing her up as he did. Soon she was against the sink. Molly groped for something to defend herself with but found nothing, and when he came closer he kissed her. It was a sloppy kiss, but he wasn’t pressing against her too much and she was easily able to push him off of her. He was confused for a moment, and she used his confusion to get into a better position, haul back her fist and swing it, hitting him in the face and feeling a satisfying crunch as she broke his nose. “Philip Anderson, I’m warning you, you ever do that again and I’ll have you sacked!” she shouted.

“You little strumpet, you broke my nose!” he shouted, moving his hands to try and stop the bleeding as footsteps echoed in the morgue.

“Lay your hands on me again and I swear I’ll do so much worse,” she said, glaring.

“You’re just a woman,” he spat out.

“A woman whose soul mate has a brother with a position in the British government,” Sherlock said as he entered the scene. Molly whirled around to see him there, and Anderson looked at him with eyes wide with terror. “You should be more careful who you choose to make untoward advances on, Anderson. Especially when there are sharp scalpels about and Dr. Hooper is quite skilled with them. I believe she could quite easily relieve you of your manhood.”

“I didn’t know,” Anderson said, his voice trembling.

“We have chosen not to make a production out of our courtship,” Sherlock said. “There was no need for you to know she had a soul mate. Though as you have put it upon yourself to make advances towards her, I believe perhaps you need to find yourself a new position.” Sherlock began to advance on him. “Immediately.”

Anderson looked up at him and then nodded, moving around him to go get his things and then exit the morgue. Molly watched and then looked over at Sherlock. “I never expected him to be so...vile,” she said.

“Most so-called gentlemen will take advantage of an unattached woman if they believe they can get away with it, unfortunately,” he said.

Molly was quiet for a moment. “I know,” she said quietly.

Sherlock looked around. “Do you really need an assistant here?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Not really. I worked unassisted in Toronto.”

“Then perhaps that should be the case here. We can see what we can do to make sure that is the case from here on out.”

“I would appreciate it,” she said with a smile. “As soon as I’m done cleaning up, I’ll be free for a small break. Would you like to join me?”

He gave her a smile in return. “I would be quite honoured,” he said.

“Very well,” she replied before going back to what she had been doing before Anderson had interrupted her. That had been an unwelcome interruption to her day, but it had seemed to work out well in the end, so perhaps it was not so bad after all.


End file.
